Zwischen dem Leben
by misamy
Summary: Verraten. Ausgerechnet von einen, der Menschen, denen Harry am meisten vertraute. Dumbledore ließ ihn für seine Torheit bezahlen und wegsperren. Doch Rettung naht, wenn auch von einer Seite, von der er es nie erwartet hätte. Es herrscht Krieg, doch Harry ist sich nicht mehr sicher, wer Freund ist und wer Feind. Nichts ist mehr so wie es einmal war...
1. Prolog

Hallöchen Ihr Lieben!

Bei mir tut sich mal wieder was, daher präsentieren ich euch hier ne neue Story!

Zunächst einmal, ein paar allgemeine Infos:

**(1) Pairrings:** Was es für welche gibt, lest ihr dann schon selber, aber das hier ist keine Slash-Story. So viel dazu :D

**(2) Uploads:** Ich versuche mindestens einmal pro Monat zu posten. Vielleicht auch schneller. Habe aber ein wenig zu tun, da ich gerade mein erstes Staatsexamen mache...

**(3) Umfang:** Länger (wie üblich bei mir), ich denke um die 10 Kapitel werden es mindestens werden.

**(4) zeitliche Einordnung: **da die Idee der Story schon uralt ist, spielt es (wie viele meine Stories - oder fast alle...) nach dem fünften Band. Horkruxe und die Geschehnisse aus dem 6- und 7. Band spielen hier also keine Rolle!

**(5) Inhalt:** Verraten. Ausgerechnet von einen, der Menschen, denen Harry am meisten vertraute. Dumbledore ließ ihn für seine Torheit bezahlen und wegsperren. Doch Rettung naht, wenn auch von einer Seite, von der er es nie erwartet hätte. Es herrscht Krieg, doch Harry ist sich nicht mehr sicher, wer Freund ist und wer Feind. Nichts ist mehr so wie es einmal war...

So das war erst mal das wichtigste! Wenn's noch Fragen gibt, immer raus damit :D

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

LG eure misamy

* * *

**Prolog**

Im Zimmer war es vollkommen dunkel. Keine einzige der etlichen Lampen war entzündet worden. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Draußen stürmte es. Ab und zu blitzte es und das dunkle Zimmer, welches äußerst spartanisch eingerichtet war, wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erleuchtet.

So konnte man das riesige schwarze Himmelbett in der linken hinteren Ecke deutlich erkennen.

Doch es war leer.

Die Laken waren stramm gezogen und nicht eine einzige Falte war zu erkennen. Das Kissen am Kopfende war feinsäuberlich aufgeschüttelt und unbenutzt. Die Vorhänge offen und schon lange nicht mehr verwendet worden.

Das ganze Bett war schon so lange ungebraucht.

In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke stand ein altmodischer Schreibtisch mit gut einem Dutzend kleinen Fächern, die alle ordentlich verschlossen waren. Auf dem Tisch selbst lagen nur ein winziger Stapel weißen Briefpapiers und ein verschlossenes Tintenfass mit unbenutzter Feder. Auch diese waren lange nicht mehr benutzt worden, denn eine dicke Staubschicht lag auf allem.

Direkt daneben befand sich ein großer Kamin, doch das Feuer in ihm war schon lange verloschen. Die Asche war in alle Winde verweht worden.

An den Wänden hingen riesige leere Bilder. Noch vor kurzem mussten sie mit berühmten Personen der Zauberwelt gefüllt gewesen sein, doch nun waren sie leer. Ihre Besitzer hatten schon lange das Weite gesucht.

Riesige Fenster, die vom Fußboden bis zur Decke reichten, lagen zwischen Himmelbett und Schreibtisch. Es gab keine Vorhänge oder ähnliches. Eine kleine Glastür führte auf die breite Terrasse.

Wieder blitzte und donnerte es über dem riesigen Anwesen und der Blitz schlug wenige Meter neben dem Gebäude in einem Baum ein. Dieser begann augenblicklich zu brennen und erhellte das Zimmer nun im warmen rotem Licht.

Nun war auch der große schwarze Sessel zu erkennen, der am Fenster stand und in dem jemand saß.

Die Person, welche dies alles mit Erstaunen beobachtet hatte, ging nun langsam auf den Sitzenden zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

Sein Blick glitt über die dunkle Kleidung, die den schmächtigen Körper verhüllten. Die schwarze Stoffhose und das schwarze Seidenhemd standen im starken Kontrast zu der viel zu hellen blassen Haut. Die weißen Hände lagen auf den Lehnen und schienen völlig leblos. Auf der rechten Handfläche war deutlich eine Narbe erkennbar. Doch es war keine normale Narbe. Diese bestand aus einem Schriftzug: _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen._

Die Person, vor der er kniete, war niemand anderes als Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt.

Die fremde Person strich sanft über die hellen Striemen, doch erhielt sie keine Reaktion, kein Zucken oder etwas ähnliches.

Und in jenen Augenblick begriff er. Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, der Goldjunge von Hogwarts, war gebrochen.

Sein Blick glitt weiter zum Gesicht, welches vom langen Haar eingerahmt wurde. Das schwarze Haar war gut zehn Zentimeter länger als früher. Auch schien das Schwarz seine Kraft verloren haben, es wirkte matt und glanzlos.

Sein Blick heftete sich schließlich auf sein Gesicht. Dieses schien noch blasser als der Rest der Haut und die deutlich hervorstechenden Wangenknochen verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch.

Sein Augenspiel glitt weiter und nun trafen sich endlich ihre Blicke. Doch die fremde Person erschrak, als sie dessen Blick sah.

Er war leer. Vollkommen leer. Das Leben schien aus ihnen gewichen zu sein. Harrys Blick ging durch die fremde Person hindurch und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt.

»Harry?« Die fremde Stimme durchbrach die Stille des Raumes. Dennoch reagierte der Angesprochene nicht.

»Harry?« Diesmal drängender, als beim ersten Mal, wo sie noch zögernd die Stille durchbrochen hatte, erklang die Stimme laut im Zimmer.

»Harry? Oh, Harry wo bist du jetzt nur?«

TBC...


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel**

Jemand betrat dass Zimmer, welches nun von einen sanften Kerzenlicht erleuchtet wurde. Rasch entfernte sich die fremde Person und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit, ehe sie erkennen konnte, wer da das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Jener, der die Kerze hielt, war Cornelius Fudge, seines Zeichen Zauberminister. Kaum hatte er das Zimmer betreten, wollte er bereits die Kerzen entzünden, als eine bekannte Stimme scharf erklärte:

»Lassen Sie das! Wir werden nicht lange brauchen. Wir sind nur hier, um seinen Zustand zu überprüfen.«

Der Besitzer der Stimme betrat in jener Sekunde das Zimmer und sah sich suchend um, ehe er in der Dunkelheit den großen, schwarzen Sessel wahrnahm und langsam auf ihn zusteuerte.

Es war niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Besitzer des Merlinordens erster Klasse. Doch er hatte sich völlig verändert.

Seine Stimme war eiskalt geworden, kein Fünkchen Güte oder Warme war mehr enthalten. Die sonst immer warmen blauen Augen, waren hart und erkaltet und hätten einem Malfoy Konkurrenz machen können.

Alles was Albus Dumbledore früher als einen warmherzigen Mann ausgezeichnet hatte, war vollkommen verschwunden und von einer Kälte überdeckt worden, die jedem deutlich machte, wer vor ihm stand. Ein Mann, der unter allen Umständen seine Ziele durch setzten würde. Sicher auch auf den Kosten Anderer.

Als letztes betrat ein junger Mann, den der Fremde nicht zuordnen konnte, den Raum. Er war vielleicht gerade mal Mitte zwanzig, trug eine kleine Brille auf der Nase und einen weißen Kittel.

Er trat als erster zu Harry und begann mit einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung. Wenige Minuten später, in der Stille im Raum herrschte, erhob er sich wieder und sah Dumbledore ruhig an.

»Keine Veränderung, Sir. Er ist immer noch im selben Zustand.«

Dumbledore schnaubte wütend. »Wartet draußen!«, befahl er barsch und schnell verließen Fudge und der vermeintliche Arzt das Zimmer.

Dumbledore hingegen, der bis jetzt einige Meter von Sessel entfernt gestanden hatte, näherte sich nun mit lautlosen Schritten Harry. Vor ihn angekommen blieb er stehen und sah ihm direkt in die leblosen Augen.

»Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, Harry, deswegen hör mich gut zu. Irgendwann wirst du zurück kommen müssen, spätestens dann wenn ich alle deine Freunde getötet habe und zwar genau hier vor deinen Füßen. Es liegt also ganz bei dir. Wach auf und arbeite mit mir zusammen und alle deine lieben Freunde können ganz normal weiterleben. Wenn jedoch nicht...« Er ließ den Satz offen, doch seine Augen sprachen Bände.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die leblose Person verschwand er aus dem Raum. Die Tür wurde geräuschvoll geschlossen und verriegelt.

Remus Lupin, der all die Zeit in der Dunkelheit verharrt hatte, trat langsam aus dem Schatten heraus und nun auf Harry zu.

Vor ihm kniend, begann er leise auf ihn einzureden: »Harry, ich fleh dich an, wach auf und komm mit mir!«

Keine Reaktion.

»Verdammt Harry, komm endlich in die Realität zurück! Wie willst du deine Freunde beschützen und deine so geliebte Welt retten, wenn du hier so vergammelst?«

Wieder keine Reaktion.

»Wenn schon nicht für dich oder mich, dann tu es wenigstens für Sirius und die Welt, die er und dein Vater so geliebt haben!«

Erneut glaubte Remus, seine Worte hätten Harry nicht erreicht, doch just in diesen Moment, als er den Namen seiner langjährigen Freunde erwähnte, war es für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Remus so, als würde er ein kurzes Aufflackern von Leben in seinen Augen sehen können.

Remus überlegte kurz und wog die Argumente gegeneinander ab. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, James letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vorsichtig legte er dem Jungen einen schwarzen Mantel um, ehe er in sanft hochhob.

Erschrocken musste er feststellen, wie abgemagert Harry wirklich war. Er war viel zu leicht und Remus hatte das Gefühl, jeden einzelnen Knochen Harrys durch den Mantel spüren zu können.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihm und auf das triste »Gefängnis«, apparierte er.

Der schwarze Mantel, welchen Remus Harry umgelegt hatte, wehte leicht im Wind, der an der Küste herrschte. Langsam, um nicht sofort erkannt zu werden, lief er auf das kleine Haus zu. In seinen Armen lag Harry noch immer noch völlig regungslos. Auf nichts hatte er reagiert, nur auf Sirius.

Nur auf die einzige Person, die er stets geliebt hatte.

Remus seufzte und trat auf das Haus zu. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und sah sich kurz um, dann öffnete er sie umständlich und trat ein.

Eine Sekunde später wurden gleich mehrere Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet, ehe eine bekannte Stimme erklang. »Remus? Dich haben wir nicht erwartet.«

Umständlich schob er sich an den _Türstehern_ vorbei und verbarg noch immer so gut es ging Harrys Gesicht. Nicht jeder sollte sofort erfahren, dass sie Harry wieder hatten.

Spöttisch sah er ins Gesicht von Tonks, die ihn teilweise erleichtert, teilweise skeptisch ansah. Fast als ob sie nicht sicher war, ob sie froh sein sollte, dass er wieder da war oder erst sicher gehen sollte, ob er es wirklich war.

»Tut mir leid, Tonks, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Habt ihr jemanden bestimmtes erwartet?«

Tonks zuckte mit der Schulter, verbannte den Zweifel aus ihren Augen und drehte sich einladend um. Während sie den langen Gang des magisch vergrößerten Hauses entlang ging, antwortete sie: »Na ja, jeden und niemanden. Du weißt schon, ein paar böse Auroren, die glauben uns besiegen zu können, vielleicht auch Dumbledore persönlich, wäre mal ne Abwechslung zum langweiligen Alltag.» Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn vielsagend an. »Du verstehst?«

Remus nickte und lief an ihr vorbei, zielsicher auf das Zimmer zu, dass, seitdem dieses Haus geschaffen worden war, für _ihn_ bestimmt gewesen war. Tonks sah ihm ungläubig nach und lief ihm hinterher. »Hey Remus, du weißt aber schon in welches Zimmer du da willst?« Erst jetzt schien ihr aufzufallen, dass Remus jemanden trug. »Und wen oder was hast du da auf dem Arm?«

Remus lies sich nicht beirren. »Was Dumbledore angeht, von dem komme ich grad und ja ich weiß, welches Zimmer das ist. Und um deine letzte Frage zu beantworten, ich träge eben jenen Besitzer des Zimmers auf meinen Armen – und wenn du jetzt anfängst zu schreien, werde ich dich verfluchen müssen, also mach den Mund schön wieder zu.«

Tonks Mund klappte tatsächlich in jenen Moment wieder zu und rasch trat sie näher zu Remus und versuchte einen Blick auf die eingesunkene Gestallt zu werfen, sah aber recht schnell ein, dass sie keine Chance hatte und lief eilig vor um Remus die Tür zu öffnen.

Dieser nickte dankbar und trat in das Zimmer ein.

Es war das genaue Gegenteil jenes Zimmer, aus dem Remus Harry gerade geholt hatte.

Freundlich eingerichtet mit hellen, warmen Farben und vielen Möbeln. Einige Kerzen erzündeten sich wie von Geisterhand und tauchten das Zimmer in ein angenehmes, warmes Licht. Große Fenster wurden von weißen Vorhängen umrahmt und ein Teil des Mondlichtes fiel in den Raum.

Die Möbel selbst zeigten schnell in welchen Haus Harry all die Jahre zu Hause war. Die typischen Gryffindorfarben Rot und Gold waren in großer Zahl vorhanden.

Remus trat auf Harrys großes Himmelbett zu, dass eine perfekte Kopie seines Bettes zu Schulzeiten war und legte Harry vorsichtig darauf. Dann deckte er ihn zu und drehte sich zu Tonks um, die vollkommen geschockt Remus entgegen blickte.

»Was ... was hat Dumbledore ihm angetan?«, fragte sie ängstlich, die Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

Remus trat an ihr vorbei und sah sie müde an. »Wo ist er?«

Einen Moment sah Tonks Remus völlig verständnislos an, ehe sie zu verstehen schien. »Oh, er ist im Kaminzimmer und studiert, wie immer, seitdem er zurück ist. Soll ich ihn holen gehen?«

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, das mach ich lieber selber. Pass du nur auf Harry auf.« Er wandte sich in Richtung Tür und hatte den Raum schon fasst verlassen, als er sich nochmals umdrehte. »Ach und Tonks?«

Die Frau mit den rosa Haaren sah auf. »Ja?«

»Versuch bitte nichts ungewöhnliches um ihn zu wecken. Das schaffst nicht mal du.«

Die Gänge schienen kein Ende zu nehmen und Remus begann wieder den Architekten zu bewundern, der es nicht nur geschafft hatte aus einem einfachen Muggelhaus das zu machen, sondern auch noch so anzulegen, dass man sich eigentlich nicht verlaufen konnte. Denn die Gänge waren alle so angelegt, dass man letztendlich immer wieder im Kaminzimmer, dem größten Raum des Hauses, ankam.

Brauchte Remus sonst meistens nur eine Minute um das Hauptzimmer zu erreichen, so schaffte er heute nicht. Fast fünf Minuten irrte er durch die vielen unterschiedlichen Gänge, bis etwa drei Metern vor ihm endlich die richtige Tür auftauchte.

Mit einem Ruck, der etwas mehr Schwung als beabsichtigt innehatte, öffnete er die Tür. Sein Blick schweifte suchend umher und blieb schließlich an der eingesunkenen Gestallt im Ohrensessel hängen.

Dort saß er, wie immer in ein Buch vertieft. Eine Hand auf dem Buch liegend, die andere stützte sich auf der Lehne ab und hielt den Kopf. Es war das gleiche Bild. Seit seiner Rückkehr immer das gleiche Bild.

Schwarze Haare, die ein schmales Gesicht einhüllten, wurden von einem goldenen Band gehalten. Einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm immer noch ins Gesicht und verbargen die dunklen Augen. Die blasse Haut stand im starken Kontrast zu den Haaren und wirkte, wenn man es nicht besser wusste, fast ungesund.

Sirius Black.

Eben in diesen Moment schien Sirius Remus zu bemerken und sah auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß. Gerade als er sich wieder seinem Buch widmen wollte, begann Remus zu sprechen.

»Ich... du solltest dir da was ansehen, Sirius.« Remus starrte ihn stur und ernst an. Verwirrte Augen suchten nach Antworten.

»Remus, hat das nicht Zeit? Ich bin gerade mitten im Stoff.« Sirius senkte den Kopf erneut um weiterzulesen.

»Es geht um Harry.«

Dieser Satz bewirkte Wunder. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, stand Sirius auf. Das Buch fiel dabei zu Boden und blieb unbeachtet liegen. Dieser Name hatte den alten Sirius wieder zu Tage gebracht.

Nicht einen verbitterten und kraftlosen Mann, der nur noch einen Weg der Rache suchte. Dort stand plötzlich wieder Sirius Black, Pate und Selbsternannter Ziehvater von Harry James Potter, der mehr als sein Leben für das Wohl für den Jungen geben würde.

»Zeig es mir!«, forderte Sirius ihn auf und riss Remus somit aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte und machte kehrt. Diesmal versuchte er sich nicht zu sehr darauf zu konzentrieren, wohin er ging. Nicht das Bild des Zimmers, sondern das von Harrys kraftlosen Körpers und den leeren Augen rief er sich in Gedanken.

Und es bewirkte Wunder. Als ob das Haus gewusst hätte, dass es Remus wichtig war, standen sie scheinbar plötzlich vor der angelehnten Tür.

»Remus, was wollen wir hier? Verdammt wolltest du mir nicht etwas wegen Harry zeigen?«, fragte Sirius barsch.

Er schien wütend darüber, dass jemand es gewagt hatte das Zimmer seines Patensohnes einfach ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten, doch Remus ignorierte den bohrenden Blick. Er trat einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und machte Sirius den Weg in das Zimmer frei.

Kraftvoll stieß er die Tür auf und blieb im nächsten Moment schockiert stehen.

Remus seufzte innerlich auf, doch er wusste, dass es so am Besten für ihn gewesen war. Er hatte sehen müssen, da war sich Remus sicher.

Langsam setzte Sirius nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit in Bewegung und machte vorsichtig einige Schritte ins Zimmer.

Remus Blick blieb an Tonks hängen. Sie hatte sich auf dem Boden neben Harrys Bett niedergelassen und die Arme auf dem Bett abgestützt. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und als sie die beiden Männer kommen sah, drehte sie ihren Kopf kurz weg und wischte die Tränen fort. Mit einer einfachen Geste machte Remus ihr klar, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Sie erhob sich schnell und trat eilig an Sirius vorbei in den Gang hinaus. Sie zitterte, als sie neben Remus zum Stehen kam. »Warum? Warum tut er so was ausgerechnet mit Harry?«

Remus nahm Tonks in die Arme. Die aufgelöste Frau begann wieder zu weinen und das Zittern verstärkte sich wieder, doch Remus nahm es nur nebenbei wahr.

Sein Blick folgte jeder Sirius Bewegungen. Nachdem er endlich das Bett erreicht hatte, ließ er sich fast schon kraftlos auf die Knie fallen und griff nach der schlaffen Hand seines Patensohnes.

»Harry?«

Keine Reaktion. Remus seufzte leise. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass, wenn Sirius bei Harry wäre, er wieder zu sich kommen würde. Eine Hoffnung, die gerade zerbrach.

Sirius sah verzweifelt auf das leblos Gesicht seines Patenkindes. Er rüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter.

»Komm schon Harry, bitte!« Das Rütteln verstärkte sich und Remus war sich sicher, dass Harry eigentlich Schmerzen empfinden müsste. Doch er blieb ohne Reaktion.

Remus löste sich von der aufgelösten Tonks und trat neben Sirius. »Sirius! Du wirst ihn noch verletzen. Er ist stark unterernährt und braucht medizinische Versorgung. Vielleicht helfen Tränke oder...«

»Da helfen auch keine Tränke, Remus und das weißt du!«, erwiderte er barsch. »Das hat Dumbledore ihm angetan, weil Harry seine wahren Absichten entdeckt hatte und bei seinem dreckigen kleinen Spiel nicht mehr mitspielen wollte.«

Remus antwortete nichts darauf. Was hätte er schon sagen können? Ja, Sirius hatte recht. Dumbledores hinterlistiges Spielchen war Harry irgendwann aufgefallen. Und nicht nur ihn. Viele hatten sich von da an gegen ihn gewendet und viele hatten dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Und wäre Harry nicht der Junge-der-lebt so wäre auch er sicher nicht mehr am Leben. Doch Dumbledore glaubte noch immer daran, dass nur er Voldemort besiegen konnte und deswegen war Harry jetzt in diesen Zustand.

Ja, dieser Krieg hatte eine entscheidende nicht zu erwartende Wendung genommen. Gut gegen Böse war einmal. Es gab nur noch böse, nur zwei verschiedene Arten davon. Sie wussten nun auch, dass nicht jede Gräueltat von Voldemort begangen worden war. Gerade die schlimmsten waren von Dumbledores Söldnern inszeniert worden, damit der Hass auf Voldemort noch mehr Ausmaß an nahm. Voldemort war kein Unschuldslamm, auch er hatte getötet, doch hatte er nicht annähernd so bestialisch gemordet wie Dumbledore.

Und sie, hier in diesem Haus, waren die letzten auf der Seite des Guten. Die letzten, die sowohl Voldemort als auch Dumbledore entkommen waren. Sie waren die Hoffnung, die noch irgendwo in den Herzen der Menschen lebte und sie würden nicht aufgeben. Erst wenn der letzte von ihnen sein Leben in diesem Dreifrontenkrieg gelassen hatte, wäre es für sie endgültig vorbei.

Hastige Schritte rissen Remus aus seinen Gedanken und sein Blick glitt wieder zur Tür. Da stand sie. Der Mensch, den Harry letztendlich sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Catherine Winter. Ihr langes Haar, durch einen Fluch inzwischen völlig weiß, war achtlos zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden worden. Ihre Kleidung, auf die sie sonst immer penibel achtete, war durchs Rennen völlig verrutsch und saß nicht mehr. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich Hoffnung und Angst.

Hinter Catherine konnte er Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy erkennen. Draco Malfoy, eine Person, der wohl niemand zugetraut hätte, dass sie sich ausgerechnet auf die Seite der Guten stellen würde.

Ja, es hatte sich wirklich viel verändert!

»Ist es wahr, was Tonks sagt? Ist er hier?«, fragte Catherine mit zitternder Stimme.

Remus nickte, trat einen Schritt zurück und gab somit den Blick auf das Bett frei. Catherines Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, dann stürzte sie auf das Bett zu. Sirius sah zu ihr gequält auf und sie verstand.

Sie setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust ab. Sein Herz schlug, wenn auch scheinbar unglaublich langsam. Und er war so dünn, sie konnte deutlich die Knochen spüren.

»Wir sind hier Harry!«, sagte sie leise. »Wir alle! Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Du bist endlich in Sicherheit. Es kann dir nichts mehr geschehen. Komm zurück.«, Tränen flossen ungehindert ihre Wangen entlang und tränkten das schwarze Seidenhemd, was Harry trug.

Remus schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf. Immer wieder wiederholte Catherine diese Worte, als wären sie eine alte Beschwörungsformel, die helfen würden.

Doch sie halfen nicht. Harrys zustand blieb weiterhin unverändert.

Remus wusste nicht wie lange sie dort standen. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor.

Dann ging alles ganz plötzlich.

Ein lauter Ton schrillte los – das Alarmsignal. Als nächstes hörten sie wie die Eingangstür zerbarst und die Männer am Eingang schreiend zu Boden ging.

Remus Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte Dumbledore ihn schon gefunden? War er zu unvorsichtig gewesen? War dies der letzte Kampf, an den er so viele Gedanken verschwendet hatte?

Hermine und Draco wirbelten mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum und auch Remus trat zu ihnen. Er stellte sich vor sie, er war schließlich älter, erfahrener und wenn er starb, war es kein so großer Verlust, wie Hermine oder Draco. Die Jugend muss weiterleben, nicht die Alten.

Als sich der Rauch verzog, erkannten sie wer dort die Tür zu Kleinholz zerlegt hatten. Todesser, ohne Zweifel. So merkwürdig das auch war, aber Remus war sogar ein Stück erleichtert. War froh, dass es _nur_ Todesser waren.

Im nächsten Moment revidierte er seine Meinung, als er die Stimme hörte, die wohl jeder von ihnen unter Tausenden ausmachen wurde. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der beim Sprechen auch noch wie eine Schlange zischte. Voldemort war hier.

Remus warf den beiden hinter sich einen warnenden Blick zu. »Zurück zu Harry ins Zimmer. Verschwindet von hier! Ihr wisst wohin!«

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. »Aber Remus!«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Kein aber, tut was ich euch gesagt habe und nehmt Sirius mit! Er und Catherine sind die einzigen, die Harry wieder zu dem machen können was er war. _Los_!«

Sie machten die ersten unsicheren Schritte, als wieder die zischende Stimme Voldemorts das Chaos, welches sich inzwischen gebildet hatte, durchbrach.

»Das wird nicht mehr möglich sein, Mr. Lupin. Apparieren ist nicht mehr möglich. Auch der Weg durch Portschlüssel ist blockiert.«

Remus spürte etwas der Hoffnung in sich zerbrechen. Voldemort stand nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und lächelte siegessicher.

»Ich hörte, Harry Potter, würde wieder unter euch weilen«, erklärte er.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. »So? Nettes Gerücht, aber leider nicht richtig. Deine Spitzel waren auch schon mal besser. Aber wer eine kleine Ratte bei sich behält-«, weiter kam er nicht. Mit einem Schlenker von Voldemorts linker Hand wurde Remus einige Meter weit geschleudert und machte schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft mit der Wand.

Benommen blieb er liegen. Hermine eilte zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und heilte die Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf. Nun stand Draco allein da. Der Zauberstab hoch erhoben und zu allem fähig, stellte er sich Voldemort entgegen.

»Keinen Schritt weiter!«, forderte er laut.

Voldemort lachte auf. »Sieh an, der Malfoy-Sprössling. Der sich lieber für die Seite des Guten entschieden hat, als seinen eigenen Wurzeln zu folgen. Geh aus dem Weg, Junge. Ich hatte nicht vor, heute jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzten!«

»Aber töten, oder was?«

Voldemort lachte auf. »Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, aber ich bin nicht zum Morden hier. Hätte ich diesen Loch den Gar ausmachen wollen, so hätte ich das schon lange tun konnte.« Er warf Remus einen vielsagenden Blick zu. »Meine _Ratte_ hat mir von diesen Versteck schon vor Monaten erzählt.«

»Ach und warum bist du dann hier. Willst du vielleicht nett mit uns Kaffee trinken und Kuchen essen?«, fragte Draco zynisch.

»Das wohl kaum, junger Malfoy, auch wenn die Vorstellung äußerst interessant ist. Ich bin hier um mit Harry Potter zu reden. Nur reden«, betonte er mit Nachdruck.

»Nun Harry fühlt sich leider nicht. Wie wäre es wenn du einen Termin vereinbarst und nächste Woche wieder kommst?« Wenige Sekunden später machte auch Draco Bekanntschaft mit der Wand in Harrys Zimmer. Hermine schrie auf.

Voldemort trat ins Zimmer und sah lange ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf dem scheinbar leblosen Harry. »Ich sehe schon«, sagte er schließlich. »Dumbledore hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. So wird er jedoch keinem von uns etwas nützen.«

Ehe irgendjemand auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, traf ein heller Zauber Harry direkt in der Brust. Catherine schrie auf und warf sich schützend auf Harry, in der Angst, es könnten noch weitere Zauber folgen, doch sie blieben aus.

Im nächsten Moment blieben allen im Raum – ausgenommen Voldemorts, der hämisch grinste – das Herz stehen.

Harry blinzelte und regte sich. Dann öffnete er die wieder klaren Augen.

TBC...


End file.
